Ladylike
by Addictive Tendencies
Summary: Socially inept, people-phobic princess Rapunzel desperately needs some lessons in royal etiquette. Perhaps a chance meeting with the notorious, silver-tongued ringleader Flynn Rider can turn this wallflower into a fox? AU.


**Ladylike**

**Summary**: Socially inept, people-phobic princess Rapunzel desperately needs some lessons in royal etiquette. Perhaps a chance meeting with the notorious, silver-tongued ringleader Flynn Rider can turn this wallflower into a fox? AU.

"Spoken."

'_Non-spoken.'_

* * *

><p>She needed a breather.<p>

_Again._

Rapunzel trembled atop her bed violently, feeling the cold air seep in through the open window in her spacious, lavender-colored room as she tried to calm her recurring nerves. Dread pooled inside her, manifesting itself in a burning inferno that threatened to swallow her whole. That damned, familiar feeling of her heart pounding against her chest was coming back, and she swore that if she hadn't been cradling her heaving chest with the palm of her tiny hand, her heart might as well have plunged out and plopped onto the marble, polished floors of her bedroom. Gulping audibly, the princess shakily rose off the bed, feeling the cool air kiss the skin that her flowing gown exhibited as she walked over to her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror.

'_Darn, darn, darn!'_ thought Rapunzel as she hurriedly tried to fix her messy, endless hair that had been fashioned into an elegant braid. Gothel, who had spent almost two hours on her hair, was going to have her head for this, literally. In fact, Rapunzel figured that with the way she's been eyeing her hair, that notion may not be at all improbable. Her hairdresser has always remarked on her admiration for Rapunzel's hair with a hint of longing in her voice, and perhaps a dose of spite. Rapunzel didn't mind, to be honest.

Gothel was the one person she felt comfortable around, the only person, aside from her parents, to whose knock Rapunzel would answer on her bedroom door. She was the only person who did not send those dreadful chills down Rapunzel's spine on sight, the only person whose mere presence did not engulf Rapunzel in a suffocating, unexplainable anxiety. That was why she spent so much time talking to her, talking about everything under the sun while Gothel brushed Rapunzel's hair sympathetically.

Her parents have always been baffled why their young daughter had such a crippling social phobia. They figured that it was just a teenager phase she was going through, and was temporary.

'_Don't worry sweetling, it'll be okay. This ball is just what you need, to get you to relax a little. It'll be fun!'_ her mother had reassured her only minutes ago, smiling. Rapunzel smiled back meekly, hoping she was right.

Rapunzel stared at her pale cheeks, devoid of color, and quickly picked up a soft pink blush palette and brush, trying to breathe a little more life into her panic-consumed visage. Afterwards, when she was satisfied with the result, Rapunzel put down her makeup, gazing down at her ballerina clock, encrusted in small diamonds. Fifteen minutes until she had to face the music. She had just enough time for one more attempt in cramming in a little more confidence. Rapunzel exhaled, feeling some of her stress dissipate.

She pulled out her bottom drawer, where a small, ancient-looking chest was hidden amidst the stuffed animals and writing utensils. Thank goodness her parents didn't snoop around her possessions…

Opening the chest tentatively, Rapunzel came face to face with _her inspiration_. Dozens and dozens of ripped pieces of paper came into view as Rapunzel lifted the lid. Grey clippings of newspapers, reports, and posters filled her chest to the brim, and Rapunzel's eyes widened in wonder as her eyes fell upon the various pieces of paper. There was one upside to being afraid of people: her father brings in her the daily newspaper every day, stating that she needs to have at least some sort of contact with the goings-on of the outside world. Rapunzel would only smile to herself gleefully every day when the paper came; because every day, the paper was sure to have pictures of _him. _

She couldn't explain her fascination with him, only that he was everything she wanted to be. Tough, charming, talented. Daring, brave, clever. To Rapunzel, it was something out of a fantasy book. He was like a prince, if a roguish prince, just like Robin Hood. Yet the newspaper clippings, reports, and posters did not hide their disagreement with her.

_'SCOUNDREL FLYNN RIDER STEALS NOBLE'S PROPERTY'_

_'WANTED: FLYNN RIDER - REWARD $$'_

_'THIS MAN IS DANGEROUS, CUNNING, AND A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE IN CONVERSATION WITH HIM.'_

_'AVOID HIM AT ALL COSTS, HE WILL ROB YOU BLIND!'_

Oh, he was a criminal all right, and Rapunzel couldn't help but crave the excitement and adventure he must have. She wet her lips as she gazed at his grinning, mischievous face printed across the paper, and wondered absent-mindedly if he was as handsome in person as he was depicted on the newspapers. He was always drawn with an air of mystery, as if the illustrators _wanted_ to pique the interests of young girls like Rapunzel herself. The newspapers all had different interpretations of him; some depicted him as having a lean, slim build, whereas in others, he was packing more muscle. In some articles, he had long, droopy black hair, and in others, he had golden hair. The constant changes in interpretations kept Rapunzel on edge. Although, there was one thing that all of his appearances had in common...

_'His nose is kinda strange...'_ thought Rapuzel to herself, amused. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her observation. That was when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She mentally hit herself in the head.

_'Focus, Rapunzel, focus!'_ she scolded herself as she tried to remind herself of Flynn Rider's_ charisma with people_ and his_ calm, laid back attitude_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, assuming the personality of what she thought Flynn Rider might be like.

"Good evening, everyone, you all look simply stunning. Greetings, Madam Bonfrey," Rapunzel said, imitating bowing before a duchess," your dress is absolutely beautiful tonight. Is that mink? Or rabbit? No matter, it is simply lovely!"

Rapunzel smiled to herself. Hey - this wasn't too bad!

"Oh, Prince Henry, such a delight to see you this evening! What's that? You wish to dance with me? Oh my, how could I ever refuse?" Rapunzel laughed to herself as she twirled around the room in all of her energetic vigor. The world around spun in a cacophony of colors as Rapunzel danced and galloped around, feeling new-found confidence surge through her as she closed her eyes. She could almost hear the music playing, a mix of mellow violin and gentle flute, as the sounds ran through her veins, and Rapunzel felt her flowy, purple evening gown move like water beneath her. She smiled to herself dreamily as she imagined her parents' reactions to the new Rapunzel.

_'I'm gonna make them so proud,'_ promised Rapunzel to herself, and with a determind nod to herself, Rapunzel quickly hopped back onto her bed cheerily, her inquisitive eyes meeting the dark ones of Flynn Rider once more.

_'Thanks,'_ she said sincerely as she smiled down at the newspaper clippings. Anyone watching would have quickly written her off as an admirer, but Rider was more than that. He was Rapunzel's muse. He was her idol. He was everything she wasn't - yet so desperately wanted to be.

Rapunzel placed the photos carefully back into her chest, making sure that they were all upright with Rider's handsome face looking up at her. She felt a little bit excited inside - this is going to be her first time among people in a long time!

She closed her chest, then walked over to her drawers and placed it back in its proper place, making sure to close the drawer fully so that her parents wouldn't see it. The last thing she needed was for her father to discover she was an admirer of the very scoundrel he had been trying to catch in the past multiple months. Straightening her dress as she stood up, Rapunzel felt the warm waves of determination wash over her, bathing her in a sudden burst of courage.

She took a deep breath. She could be like Flynn Rider. She _was_ Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel walked towards her bedroom door.

_'Time to face the music!'_ thought Rapunzel with a smile as she forced the doors open.

* * *

><p><em>'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...'<em> Rapunzel thought as the noises of bustle and chatter rattled around in her ears like a badly-written symphony. The queen noticed her crestfallen expression and squeezed her daughter's arm reassuringly, offering her a beautiful smile.

"You'll do wonderfully, sweetheart," she said encouragingly," this ball will make you shine."

Rapunzel smiled back weakly. The least she could do was do this for her mum.

The music became louder and louder, and it was_ not_ the sound of mellow violin and gentle flute. Loud, obnoxious mixes of instruments signaling the queen and princess' arrival chimed throughout the Great Hall. That familiar feeling of dread began to stir in the bottom of her stomach again, and Rapunzel clenched her tiny fists tightly. Blood began to rush at an accelerated pace throughout her system and Rapunzel shut her eyes, blocking out the view of the increasingly close light at the end of the hallway, where the Great Hall would be. Where the people would be. Her dinner churned in her stomach as the sound of her heartbeat began to pound loudly in her ears.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

The shake was back. Oh how she hated it when her hands shook. Sweat gathered at the top of Rapunzel's brow, and she was sure that her teeth were chattering. Honestly, she couldn't tell with the way her vision began to shudder. The sound of expensive footwear clicking against the marble, spotless floors began to echo in her mind. The footsteps of _real_ people. People with the power to judge her, people with the power to ridicule her, people with the power to overwhelm her.

_Click-clack._

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click-clack._

Rapunzel's teeth clenched even tighter. She almost felt like it was her head they were walking on. The sound of her mother's soothing words were drowned in the noises of the people bustling around. It was so _excruciatingly loud. _The footsteps, the aristocrats babbling, the cheers, the high-pitched clang of glasses hitting each other, the screeching, howling noises that the terrible violinist made.

Rapunzel's vision blurred slightly as she opened her eyes to the blinding light of the place where she was going to be exposed. The outside world. Where everyone will see her. Where everyone will be looking at her. Where everyone will be scrutinizing her with their eyes. Rapunzel suddenly became very aware of her own breathing; heavy and struggling. Cool sweat ran down her brows while hot dread spread across her body like wildfire.

She wanted to stop, so painfully, but she had to keep going. She wasn't going to be an embarrassment for her family...

She clenched her mother's arm a little tighter.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Good idea, or should I let this one rot? Thank you for any feedback!<p> 


End file.
